Objectives are to determine the safety profile of RCD4-IgG, to assess pharmacokinetic properties of RCD4-IgG and to obtain preliminary indication of its antiviral and immunologic effects in children with HIV-1 infection. GRANT-M01RR001880340 This study contains a core proposal for critical research analysis of patients referred for hepatic transplantation. Patients are admitted for pre-transplantation work-up and pre-surgical preparation to provide patient population and clinical framework for varied investigations, hepatic transplantation and alternative medical and surgical treatments.